The Way You Look Tonight
by Patricia Sage
Summary: After a night out, Kurt and Blaine return to their New York apartment.


**The Way You Look Tonight**

**Author's Note: This story was prompted by the beautiful AngelisIgniRelucent. I know that you said that you didn't want them at a party, but I had to get him drunk somehow, haha. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or 'The Way You Look Tonight' (Michael Buble version).**

"This is the best night of my life," Blaine stated, staggering slightly.

Kurt's grip around the shorter man's waist tightened instinctively. Blaine felt the pressure and nuzzled his nose into the side of his boyfriend's pale neck. Kurt laughed a little, "Blaine, you say that every time you get drunk and party. I'm beginning to get worried."

"No!" the intoxicated nineteen-year-old exclaimed, "You don't get it, Kurt!"

"Enlighten me."

He smiled that simple smile, his hazel eyes shining. Kurt was trying to maneuver Blaine into the passenger seat of his car, but the shorter man refused to move. "Wait, wait," he said, placing his tan hands on Kurt's chest, "I have to explain."

Kurt sighed fondly. The lights of the club were bright behind him as they stood in the parking lot. Blaine thought he looked like an angel. But, he didn't get why his angel was shivering slightly; he felt totally warm! "Are you cold?" he found himself asking, momentarily letting his train of thought get away.

He rolled his blue eyes, "It's a little chilly out, Blaine. You're drunk, so you're not going to feel the cold. But I just want to get back to our apartment…if you would get in the car."

"You're twenty years old; you should be invincible!" Blaine stated, "My mom said something like that…no. It was that you think you're invincible! Yes. Why aren't you invincible, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll work on it, okay?"

Blaine grinned, "Okay. …Oh yeah! I remember what I was going to say!"

"…yes?"

Blaine leaned over and flung his strong arms around his boyfriend's neck for a hug. Then he spoke into Kurt's collarbone, "This isn't the best night of my life because I'm drunk or they played a lot of Katy Perry remixes in that club…but that was pretty cool…_no_! The reason why this is the best night of my life is because I spent it with you."

Kurt smiled softly and pressed his cheek into Blaine's curls as his boyfriend continued to talk, "Every day that I spend with you is my favorite thing. I just wanna be with you forever."

"Blaine…" Kurt muttered, not sure what to say. The shorter boy just kissed the side of his neck. Kurt sighed, trying not to let those ridiculously strong feeling get the best of him.

Oh, how he loved this boy.

"Come on, get in the car. Let's go home." With only a bit of muttering from Blaine and a little convincing from Kurt, both of them were in the vehicle and driving away from the club. Kurt absently turned on the radio to a quiet volume and smiled when his boyfriend hummed along to a song he knew.

Blaine was staring out the window, watching the lights go by. He only spoke when they got to a red light, and that was to simply count, out loud, the number of seconds it took for them to drive again. "19…20…21…22—oh, it's green now."

Kurt just concentrated on driving, smiling softly. He'd look over now and then to check on Blaine, but he had nothing to worry about. The younger man was either dancing in minimal movements or watching the world outside his window.

After the car was parked, Blaine stuck close to Kurt's side. He lost himself in Kurt's smell, in the way his pale arm felt around his waist, and the silky fabric of his shirt. Before he knew it, they were opening the door to their apartment. "Do you want to go to bed, Blaine? Or, we could just relax for a bit, if you wanted."

Blaine furrowed his brows, taking his time to make a decision. "Okay," he said after a while.

Kurt smiled, allowing his boyfriend to hug him. Blaine got kind of clingy when drunk. "To what option are you okay-ing?"

"Um…" he thought it over and Kurt waited patiently, "Can we have sex?"

"No."

Blaine sighed, "Okay, then I guess I'm saying okay to snuggling on the couch."

Kurt kissed his temple. The shorter man was a little sweaty and smelled of beer and incense, but Kurt didn't mind. Blaine's curls were kind of insane, since the product had let them loose about halfway through the night. Kurt smoothed his hair down and Blaine preened a little at the attention.

They moved to the living room and Kurt pushed Blaine gently onto their plush couch, grabbing a blanket to lay over the two of them as they curled up against a pillow. Blaine was smiling at him blindingly. "I love you, Kurt," he stated, placing small kisses all over the taller boy's face.

Kurt laughed and pretended to push him off. "Blaine, stop it," he said gently.

"No, Kurt!" Blaine almost-yelled, "You're amazing, okay?" He placed his tan hands on Kurt's chest. "I don't care that you haven't gotten any parts yet. I don't care that those casting-directors are dumbasses who don't know pure _awesome_ when they see it. I don't care that we went out tonight to take your mind off of it. I don't care that sometimes you don't believe it yourself. Kurt…you're amazing, okay?" Kurt's blue eyes searched his face intently and he continued to babble without thinking. Those eyes always had that effect on him. "New York is everything, okay? It's where we are and where we'll be for some time now. You've still got your job at _Vogue_ where you kind of kick ass. You have the cool places to shop and stuff. You have a bunch of people who understand you and what you've been through and where you are now. You have me.

"New York is a place where we can get _married_, Kurt," he whispered with a light in his hazel eyes, "And then live happily ever after."

Kurt chuckled, trying not to look as emotional as he felt, "That's not exactly how it works, Blaine; life doesn't stop there."

And then Blaine's face lit up like a beacon, "I know," he said, almost reverently, "And that's what I'm most excited for." Kurt bit his lip before leaning to touch their foreheads together. "So…just think about that, okay? That now doesn't last forever. That there are only so many times you can audition and _not_ get a part. You'll be amazing, Kurt. You already are."

Even though Blaine was still drunk and he had some lengthy pauses to gather his thoughts in between his words, Kurt thinks that this was the best speech he has ever given.

"You know what, Kurt?" Blaine always had a habit of saying Kurt's name at the end of a sentence. It's magnified when he's had a couple drinks.

"What, Blaine?"

The younger man grinned, then got up off the couch. "I'm gonna sing for you. I'm gonna _show_ you how amazing I think you are." He then pulled a startled Kurt up and led him to the piano—a housewarming gift from Rachel's dads—and told the pale man to sit down. Kurt did so, settling himself primly on the nearby window ledge. The moonlight from outside streamed in and made him look almost angelic.

Blaine took a moment to acquaint himself with the white and black keys before placing his fingers in their positions. He played the intro with a jazzy feel to it, moving his head from side to side. He had a general _Yep, this is awesome_ face on, and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he got lost in the song.

And then Blaine started to sing.

"_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight."_

He looked up from the piano with a happy light in his eyes and he gave Kurt this smile that tugged at his bursting heart.

"_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight."_

Blaine was disheveled and dazed, but so real and so into the song that Kurt knew he meant every word. When he looked at Kurt with that _smile_, there was no doubt in the older man's heart that, even though he was intoxicated, Blaine knew what was happening and was very much invested in the moment.

"_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_Touches my foolish heart."_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Blaine's face, blissed-out and genuine, as he sang the lyrics like it was the last song he would ever sing. He was still swaying as if the music was moving him. When Kurt giggled, he took a hand off the keys to point at him, as if to say, _Yes, _that_ laugh_.

"_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Darling_

_Just the way you look tonight."_

He ended the soft song with some more jazzy runs on the piano and an unnecessarily dramatic flourish. Kurt clapped and Blaine stood up to take a bow—a small one, so that he didn't get dizzy. The taller man walked over to stand by the piano. He grabbed his dark-haired boyfriend around the waist and kissed him. Blaine tangled his hands into Kurt's hair and, for once, Kurt didn't stop or reprimand him.

"Oh, I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed him again—_mwah_—before pulling away. "I love you too," he said.

"Now, about that _snuggling on the couch_ plan?"

**Author's Second Note: Woo! What did you think? Endless, mindless fluff? That's what I was thinking, too! :P I hope that 2013 is starting off well for you and that it's a fantastic year for you.**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
